


Got Balls, Will Slap

by Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2019 [20]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bondage, Domme!Abaddon, F/M, Gags, M/F, Punishments, Sub!Dean, ball slapping, crops, d/s dynamics, mentions of cunnilingus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 17:24:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17687738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: Dean is being punished by his Mistress.





	Got Balls, Will Slap

**Author's Note:**

> Cross posted on tumblr. 
> 
> Written for the Ball Slapping Square on my SPN Kink Bingo Card

Dean whimpered as he struggled against the ropes binding him to the table. As much as he loved being so open and exposed for his Mistress, he also hated being tied to the fucking table. 

“Comfortable?” Abaddon asked him as she sauntered up to his side. He let his eyes rove over her dark wash skinny jeans and the long sleeved version of her favorite shirt. Her fingers, perfectly manicured in blood red gel polish, were wrapped around a crop and he whined. He really couldn’t speak, not with the O-Ring gag in his mouth. His cock, however, did the talking, and he moaned as he felt precum dribble onto  his stomach. 

Because, oh yeah, Abaddon tied his cock to his stomach. Like the hardass bitch he knew she was. 

“Good,” she cooed, leaning over and kissing his nose. He crinkled it and mewled, giving his best pleading look up at her.

“No, Dean,” she laughed. “You’re going to be my very good boy and take your little punishment for your game the other day.” 

Ah, right, this was a punishment. Punishment for making her cum when she said she didn’t want to yet. It’s not  _ his  _ fault that he loved eating her out and that she tasted so damn good. He just got. . . enthusiastic. And disobeyed.

Seeing his Mistress completely disheveled when he was done, licking his lips free of her release, was absolutely worth what was about to happen. 

Abaddon took up residence between his legs and set the crop down next to his leg before she hefted his very,  _ very  _ heavy balls with one hand easily. He groaned and attempted to roll his hips. She knew her knots, that’s for certain. 

“You’re not going to get to cum from this, Dean,” she chuckled. “You know you’ll get even more punishments if you do.”

Somehow, Dean wasn’t sure if this would be an effective deterrent. 

The first slap came out of nowhere and he choked as he felt her slender fingers land on his nuts, her nails scratching the skin lightly as her hand flicked. If it wasn’t tied down to his stomach, Dean’s certain that his cock would have jumped. 

Yeah, slapping his balls wasn’t going to be an effective deterrent. 

She kept slapping them, changing up her strokes and making sure that Dean felt every single one, and he did. They were comfortable in the hand holding them and almost pulling them taut from his body as she slapped. Sometimes her nails would scratch the skin, sending electricity running through his veins and making him groan and whimper. If he could speak, he’s certain he would be begging. If his cock could speak, it would be making very happy noises and also making a mess of himself. Although, from the amount of wetness Dean was feeling on his stomach, he was doing an exceptionally good job of making a mess of  himself already without his cock being able to be vocal. Or free, for that matter.

He tried to beg for Abaddon, but his words came out in a garbled mess that made her laugh. 

“Are we enjoying our punishment, Dean?” She teased, scratching one long nail up his dick. 

He nodded  his head, whimpering. Lying to her was useless, especially when he was this deep. Abaddon was like a human lie detector. 

“I can see that we are,” she crooned. “My little painslut.” 

Dean’s ears pinked and he struggled against his bonds. 

“I’m not done,” she said. Dean lifted his head up and whined as he saw her wrap a hand around the crop. He whimpered and began thrashing eagerly, wanting to be free. No, no  _ no, anything but that evil thing on his balls.  _

To be fair, Dean always thought crops were evil little things. They hurt, they stung, and you can get hit MORE times with it. 

Dean may also hate the crop because  _ God,  _ it was Abaddon’s favorite thing to use on him as punishment. He swore he could still feel the crop on his nipples from eight months ago, which was his punishment for. . . removing his cock cage without permission. Whoops. 

“Dean,” Abaddon cooed, running her fingers up and down the inside of his thighs, the nails scratching. It calmed him. “I know you hate the crop, but you’re not supposed to enjoy your punishments. And it’s already so hard to punish you because you love pain.” 

Dean conceded that she might have a point there. He still whimpered in protest, still struggled against his ties. 

“I know you’re a very sorry little slut for disobeying my orders,” Abaddon soothed. “But what kind of Mistress would I be if I let this slight go?” 

Dean hated that she was right. Well, she wasn’t right about him being sorry for disobeying her orders to not make her cum. But he couldn’t voice that, nor would he even if he had the opportunity to. He just wanted to not be tied to a table, nor have his balls slapped with a square piece of leather. 

And maybe actually eat Abaddon out again. 

He turned bright green eyes to meet her own, trying to pout.  _ I’m your good little toy,  _ his expression said.  _ Please don’t use the crop. I’ll be good.  _

“Oh Dean,” she laughed, cupping his face. “As cute as you are, you’re not getting out of this.” She held up the crop to his open mouth. “Kiss the crop,” she commanded. 

Dean couldn’t use his lips, stretched as they were by the gag in his mouth, but he did move his tongue through the ring to lick it, his eyes round and soft, still pleading. 

“So cute, thinking that a pretty pout will get you out of this,” Abaddon laughed. She moved away, sitting back down between his legs and picking up his balls in her hand again. He closed his eyes and tried to relax, hearing her nails click against the wooden handle of the crop.

_ THWACK!! _

Dean screamed through the gag, his back arching. God, it  _ hurt  _ but it also felt  _ good  _ and he  _ wanted more, goddammit.  _ Distantly, above the roaring of blood in his ears, he could hear Abaddon laughing softly. 

It continued. Dean’s not sure for how long. The sound of the crop hitting his nuts soon faded away as Abaddon seemed determined in making his balls the color of her nails. He could feel tears streaming down his face as she did so. Even though this was punishment, it was hot, and his cock leaked steadily.

So ball slapping was a kink of his, then. Great. Like he didn’t have enough kinks to fill up the pages of  _ Gone With the Wind.  _

And then, it got worse. 

If that was possible. 

Because now, Abaddon began switching up whether she was hitting Dean’s balls (which felt very sore, very heavy, and also like they were on fire) with the crop or with her hand. 

“Aww,” Abaddon cooed after a time, wiping away a tear from his face with the crop. “You’re so pretty when you cry, Dean.” 

Dean blinked and shuddered as he looked up at his now half naked Mistress. Apparently, he must’ve blacked out or something, because he knows that she WAS wearing jeans earlier. 

“Need something to make you feel better?” she asked him. 

He nodded his head so fast and hard, he nearly gave himself a concussion. His Mistress laughed and climbed onto the table, straddling him. Dean could feel himself salivate as he looked at his goal, his Mistress’s cunt, an arrow of red hair pointing to her sweetness below. 

“If you want to make me cum, you can, my good little boy,” she said. “But only using your tongue, you hear?” 

Dean nodded, whining and whimpering for a whole new reason now. 

Sometimes, the pain of punishment was worth the reward for taking it.

And he still doesn’t regret disobeying her. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: @lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell
> 
> Twitter: @Alendra_Dragon
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Shiny!!


End file.
